slashgashterrorcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood On The Dance Floor
Blood on the Dance Floor(BAND) Blood On The Dance Floor is an electronica band, formed in Orlando, Florida in 2007, but now based out of Phoenix, Arizona. The band's current lineup consists of , Dahvie Vanity and Jayy von Monroe. The band's music pulls from a wide variety of genres including, electronic,pop,and rock Let's Start A Riot & It's Hard to Be a Diamond In a Rhinestone World (2007-2008) In 2007, Dahvie Vanity started a band called Love The Fashion with Christopher Mongillo and Rebecca Fugate.[3] The band was originally nothing but a joke, but soon developed into Blood On The Dance Floor. The group hit the studio and recorded their first album, Let's Start A Riot.[4] Instead of promoting the album, the band continued recording and released their second album, It's Hard to Be a Diamond In a Rhinestone World, later that year.[5] Not being able to tour, Mongillo and Fugate left the band while Vanity toured the Orlando, Florida area. Vanity soon gained a large fan base called the Slash Gash Terror Crew.[6] I Scream I Scream, OMFG Sneak Peak & Extended Play (2008-2009) While on tour, Vanity met Garrett Ecstasy, who soon joined the band. The duo began recording new material in early 2009. The group released the three extended plays I Scream I Scream, OMFG Sneak Peak, and Extended Play in the first half of 2009.[7] The duo embarked on the OMFG Tour across the United States in support of their three releases. In September 2009, Ecstasy was kicked out of the band mid-tour due to allegations that he was stealing from Vanity.[8]. Also in September 2009, during the I Scream I Scream Tour, a young fan accused Vanity of raping her after a concert in Denver, Colorado.[9] The charges were dropped when the fan refused to use a rape kit. Later in 2011, the fan created a YouTube video announcing that she had made up the story for attention.[10] Epic (2009-2010) Ecstasy was soon replaced by Matty M and Jayy von Monroe. Recording for their junior album began near the end of 2009. After recording one song with Matty M, he left the band for unknown reasons. The new lineup soon played on the Crunk Kids Tour '09. The duo soon teamed up with Jeffree Star to record three songs for the album. The band embarked on the 2 DRUNK 2 FUCK Tour and the Lookin' Hot & Dangerous Tour with Star during 2010. During the Lookin' Hot & Dangerous Tour, Blood On The Dance Floor and Star became hostile towards each other for reasons unknown.[11] Due to the fight, neither of the three songs made the album. Leading up to the release, numerous singles were released between October 2009 and September 2010. In October 2010, the highly anticipated album, Epic, was released. The album charted 5th on the dance/electronic Billboard chart.[1] The band headlined the Epic Tour and the Epic Tour Part II in support of the album. Two music videos were released off of the album and the band started to gain main stream success; being featured on several music television channels. All The Rage & ®Evolution (2010-present) Even before the group's third album was released, recording began for Blood On The Dance Floor's fourth album. The band collaborated with several artists for the album, including GODS PAPARAZZI, KatiKaine, Rusty Lixx, James Egbert, Lady Nogrady, JJ Demon, and Nick Nasty. Once again the album was preceded by several singles to promote the release. The band embarked on Warped Tour 2011, in June 2011.[12] Their fourth album, All The Rage, was released while on Warped Tour. One music video was filmed for the album. The album peaked at #13 on the Billboard Top Electronic Albums chart.[2] At the end of 2011 the band is planning on going on the All The Rage Tour and the All The Rage Tour Part II. Continuing their constant recording, material for the fifth album was worked on immediately. The band has recently made up with Star and the two collaborated along with Millionaires on the unreleased song "Fuck Me I'm Famous". The band has also collaborated with Nathan Ryan, Elena Vladimirova, and Angelspit for the upcoming album.[13] ®Evolution is set to be released on February 14, 2012. Singles I Scream I Scream Tour Dates: April 23, 2009 - May 7, 2009 Lineup: Blood On The Dance Floor, Electric Valentine, Metroid http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=17 edit OMFG Tour Dates: August 21, 2009 - September 12, 2009 Cancelled dates: September 16, 2009 - October 1, 2009 Lineup: Blood On The Dance Floor, Electric Valentine, Karate High School, Metroid http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=18 edit Crunk Kids Tour '09 Dates: October 6, 2009 - November 24, 2009 Cancelled dates: October 1, 2009 - October 5, 2009 Lineup: brokeNCYDE, Blood On The Dance Floor, Kill Paradise, The Ready Set, Watchout! There's Ghosts http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=19 edit 2 DRUNK 2 FUCK Tour Dates: May 13, 2010 - June 26, 2010 Cancelled dates: May 25, 2010 Lineup: brokeNCYDE, Jeffree Star, Blood On The Dance Floor, Stereos, The Bangz http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=20 edit Lookin' Hot & Dangerous Tour Dates: August 6, 2010 - August 21, 2010 Lineup: Jeffree Star, Blood On The Dance Floor, William Control http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=21 edit Epic Tour Dates: October 1, 2010 - November 6, 2010 Lineup: Blood On The Dance Floor, Let's Get It, Breathe Electric, Dot Dot Curve http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=22 edit Epic Tour Part II Dates: November 11, 2010 - December 1, 2010 Lineup: Blood On The Dance Floor, Dot Dot Curve, Roxy Cottontail http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=23 edit Warped Tour 2011 Dates: June 24, 2011 - August 14, 2011 Cancelled dates: August 12, 2011 Lineup: Bad Rabbits, Big B, Big Chocolate, Blood On The Dance Floor, Dr. Madd Vibe, Foxy Shazam, Grieves with Budo, illScarlett, Ivy League, Kool Whip, MC Lars with Weerd Science, Middle Class Rut, Neo Geo, Stephen Jerzak, Passafire, Pour Habit, Tomorrow's Bad Seeds, Yelawolf http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=24 edit All The Rage Tour Dates: October 14, 2011 - November 23, 2011 Lineup: Blood On The Dance Floor, Angelspit, New Years Day http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood_On_The_Dance_Floor_(band)&action=edit&section=25 edit All The Rage Tour Part II Dates: December 15, 2011 - December 23, 2011 Lineup: Blood On The Dance Floor, JJ Demon